


Teach Me

by mothercetrion



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Guns, Kissing, M/M, Weapon Mention, please let these two have a good relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothercetrion/pseuds/mothercetrion
Summary: Erron and Kabal have their own set of respective skills. The two men are always up for a good challenge.





	Teach Me

“Teach me to shoot.”

It was a random request on Kabal’s end. He had never shown interest in Erron’s guns before; his attention was always transfixed on improving his skills with his hookswords. Always room for improvement, he believed.

But then he took notice of a rifle sitting across Erron’s back one afternoon after a mission.

Erron had tilted his head at the request, but he nodded without questioning it. “Alright then.”

They headed outside and found where Erron practiced during the day. They were in a wooded area, and Erron had set up bottles and cans to use for target practice. He readied his rifle and turned to Kabal to make sure he was paying attention.

“Hold it steady. Shaking ain’t gonna get you a pretty shot,” he explained. He was kneeled on the ground, and Kabal was kneeled next to him, trying to conceal his laughter at his southern accent. It came out strongly when he was explaining guns.

“Okay,” Kabal said to show that he was listening.

“It’s gonna kick back. Your shoulder might bruise, but that’s normal until you get more used to it.” Erron adjusted his hold on the rifle and aimed it towards a can. “Look through the scope, but keep it a good distance from your eye. Nasty black eye otherwise.”

Kabal chuckled. “Did you learn the hard way?”

“Sure did.”

Erron squeezed an eye closed and finalized his aim. “Right before you pull the trigger, take a deep breath. Makes your aim steadier, calms your nerves a bit. Let it out as you shoot.”

Just as he said to do, Erron took in a deep breath and pulled the trigger as he exhaled. The sound was loud, and it made Kabal’s ears ring a little, but he ignored it when he saw that the can was laid on the ground, a clean hole through the middle.

“Hot damn,” Kabal muttered.

Erron snickered as he reloaded it and popped out the shell of the bullet. “Alright. Your turn.” He thrust the gun into Kabal’s hands. Without a word, he used his hands to guide Kabal’s into the best way to hold the gun. His calloused skin made Kabal’s skin form goosebumps. Years and years of experience rested in those hands and showed itself through his rough skin. Kabal felt honored to learn from such an experienced man.

Erron pointed to a bottle next to where the can was located. “Shoot that one.”

Kabal aimed the rifle towards the bottle, keeping his distance from the scope so he wouldn’t hurt himself. He closed an eye and finalized his aim, and right before the trigger was pulled, he felt his body tense up unintentionally. The bang was extra loud right next to his ear, and he gasped out when the rifle kicked back against his shoulder. He completely missed the bottle.

He lowered the rifle to the ground and rubbed his sore shoulder. “ _Shit._  That hurt.”

Erron laughed and pushed back his shirt to look at his shoulder. “You already have a bruise forming. That’ll hurt like hell tomorrow.”

Kabal scoffed and shrugged him off. “I completely missed the bottle. Kinda embarrassing, gotta admit it.”

“You didn’t breathe. You got stiff. Your aim shifted last second.” Erron picked the gun up off the ground and moved to kneel behind Kabal. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and adjusted the gun in his hands and pointed it towards the bottle. “Here, this should be a good aim. You’ll hit it.”

Kabal felt himself blushing at how close the two of them were, but he ignored it as he looked through the rifle’s scope. “You think?”

“I _know_.”

Kabal closed an eye and focused on the bottle through the scope. His finger hovered over the trigger, and he felt himself go stiff again. Erron pressed his nose to his ear. “ _Breathe._  It helps.”

Kabal clenched his jaw and took in a deep breath through his nose. As he exhaled his breath, he pulled on the trigger. He let out a low curse as the rifle kicked back against his shoulder and hurt it once again. But he was distracted from it when he heard the sound of shattering glass in his ears.

He hit the bottle.

Erron laughed aloud and hit Kabal’s healthy shoulder in delight. “Hot damn, Kabal! Right in the center.” He took the rifle from his hands and laid it on the ground. Kabal bet everything that he was grinning beneath his bandana. “Damn impressive. Good job.”

Kabal found himself smiling as Erron shook his shoulders in excitement. “I had a good teacher,” he replied.

Erron cocked a brow at him. “Did you now?”

Kabal nodded. “Yeah.” He leaned his good shoulder into Erron’s side with a sigh. “Kinda hot… Kinda a dick.”

Erron poked his wounded shoulder and laughed again when Kabal grimaced. “You’re a jerk.”

* * *

“Teach me to use those things.”

Kabal had been twirling his hookswords in his hands whenever Erron walked up and stated his desire. He turned to the gunslinger in confusion. “You wanna learn?”

“Yeah.” He shrugged, his maskless face holding boredom. “I taught you to shoot. It’s only fair you teach me to use your weapons.”

They had been done for the day and relaxing around the base. It was a miracle Kabal even had his weapons in the first place. But he was always willing to practice—and always willing to show off to his boyfriend.

“Sure.” Kabal handed him a hooksword and held up his own for him to see. “All in the wrist. If ya can’t move your wrists really well, you won’t be able to get full rotations with them.”

He stepped back a bit and twisted the hooksword in his hand, his wrist twisting and allowing the weapon to move in a circular direction. Erron studied his actions closely before copying him, and his hooksword moved in the same direction but more slowly, as Erron wanted to perfect it. He sped up a little bit, but not too much. His motion went astray if he went too fast.

Kabal found himself smiling. “Nice! You got the motion down.” He adjusted his grip on his hooksword and twirled it in his fingers. “Twisting it in my fingers is a lot harder. Think you can handle it?”

Erron cocked a brow. “I think I can handle something like that.”

Kabal snickered and began twisting his hooksword in his fingers alone, the weapon moving with incredible speed. “You overlap your fingers with the hooksword to keep it moving. You gotta sorta… ‘catch it’ with your finger when it comes back around. It’s tricky to get the hang of.”

He did he once again but much slower, showing off the intricacies of catching the weapon and spinning it back around. Erron watched him a few seconds before attempting to copy the motion with his fingers. He immediately dropped it.

“…Huh.”

Kabal chuckled to himself as Erron leaned down and picked up the hooksword. “Harder than it looks, huh?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Erron poked his shoulder with the round end of the hooksword. “Gotta admit, it’s definitely difficult.”

“I’ll help you.” Kabal put his hooksword down and took hold of Erron’s fingers, moving them around the hooksword. “Catch it with your ring finger,” Kabal said. “It’ll make it easier to spin around.”

Kabal grabbed the hooksword and pushed it into motion, and Erron moved his fingers to keep the weapon moving. He caught it with his finger and kept the hooksword going around, and he spun it twice before it fell to the ground. Kabal grinned at him and grabbed his hand. “Yes! Good job! You got it!”

Erron grinned up at him. “I did! I’m shocked. It’s hard as hell… Kudos to you.”

Kabal looked him in the eye. “Thank you. Maybe now you’ll take them a little more seriously.”

“I doubt that.”

Kabal smacked his arm and laughed quietly. They continued to look one another in the eye, both of them smiling and still holding hands. Before long, both of them leaned in and kissed one another, softly and gently. Kabal was the one person that could make Erron a softie, like he was deep down and only let certain people see. Erron made Kabal slow down and take things as they came, live in the moment more and more instead of thinking of the future. He put a hand on Erron’s shoulder and pulled him closer, and Erron’s hand trailed up to Kabal’s cheek.

They loved learning new things.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mad that this ship is growing on me.


End file.
